


Баллистика. Социопатия. Контроль.

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Если доктора Джона Уотсона можно считать летописцем Шерлока Холмса, то инспектор Лестрейд уже подумывал о том, что ему пора писать руководство по пониманию поведения Майкрофта Холмса. Неполное, разумеется, но на первый том мыслей у него уже явно накопилось.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 10





	Баллистика. Социопатия. Контроль.

Инспектор Лестрейд наконец мог позволить себе выдохнуть с облегчением.

В принципе, если день начинался в три часа ночи звонком сперва от суперинтенданта, а потом от Майкрофта Холмса, было ожидаемо, что дальше будет только хуже. Особенно если тематика звонков от начальства и тотемного столба Британского правительства примерно совпадала. Особенно если речь шла о Шерлоке Холмсе.

На взгляд Лестрейда, проведшего волшебных двенадцать с половиной часов в состоянии аврала (если, конечно, не выспавшемуся зомби знакомо понятие «аврал»), можно было только удивляться феноменальному везению единственного в мире консультирующего детектива. Аналогично удивляться стоило его вопиющей житейской тупости. Даже престарелой бабульке из валлийской деревушки было ясно, что идти ловить серийного убийцу, помешанного на сильнодействующих химикатах класса кислот, не удосужившись никого предупредить о своих планах — плохая идея…

Особенно удивительным было то, что во всё это умудрился ввязаться казавшийся нормальным доктор Уотсон. Но старший брат Шерлока в своё время дал понять, что нормальные люди с их семьёй без крайней нужды обычно не общаются.

Лестрейд на это даже не обиделся. Обижаться было сообразно на человека, который это хотя бы заметит.

С тем, сколько информационных потоков пришлось перелопатить, сколько лабораторий объездить и сколько бешеных химиков опросить за день, Лестрейд склонялся к мысли, что пора заказывать себе памятник. Надгробный, разумеется. Потому что если его в могилу не сведёт младший брат-социопат, то в этом вполне может преуспеть старший. Практика показывала, что даже у казавшегося более или менее социально приемлемым Майкрофта Холмса отказывали все понятия о пределах человеческих возможностей, когда речь заходила о его брате. Тотемный столб британского правительства, скорее всего, отрицал бы это на допросах, но он был готов голыми руками свернуть шею любому, кто угрожал безопасности его гениального родственника. Майкрофта Холмса не волновало, каким образом, у кого и как он добудет нужную информацию. Майкрофта Холмса не волновало, каким образом, в каком составе и по какому плану будут действовать обеспеченные этой информацией полицейские. И, когда холодный голос Майкрофта Холмса излагал инспектору какие-то свои новые соображения по делу, у Лестрейда складывалось ужасающее навязчивое впечатление того, что он говорил с инопланетянином.

Лестрейд очнулся от рабочей комы только сейчас, в пятом часу вечера, когда наконец добрался до офиса и отзвонил экспертам в лабораторию. К тому моменту Шерлока и Джона уже успели найти на заброшенном складе и даже разминировать, по поводу чего Майкрофт умудрялся даже в текстовых сообщениях истекать настолько ядовитым сарказмом, что убийца-химик отдал бы лучшие годы жизни за формулу его состава. Химик, к слову, погиб при попытке к бегству. Неудачный рикошет, резервуар с азотной кислотой… неприятная смерть. Но Лестрейд с мрачным удовлетворением лишний раз поблагодарил судьбу за собственную должность и богатый опыт неудачных рикошетов.

Чисто логических причин звонить Майкрофту и сообщать о благоприятном исходе дела не было: Майкрофт всё узнал бы и так, своими путями, раньше следствия. Однако чисто по-человечески Лестрейд собирался сделать звонок — как только сержант Донован заберёт с его стола вопиюще художественную литературу в лице баллистической экспертизы…

Характерно, что выполнить это несложное действие Донован так и не успела. 

Лестрейда это не удивляло. Равно как и то, что мистер Холмс обнаружился мирно читающим отчёт баллистиков — за запертой снаружи дверью в кабинете инспектора.

— Я приношу свои извинения, — мягко, но очень веско сказал Майкрофт, поднимая глаза с отчёта на инспектора и вставая ему навстречу, — но я хотел лично убедиться, что дело закрыто и передано в соответствующие инстанции.

У Холмса было какое-то странное выражение лица. Инспектор на секунду нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что не так, и вдруг запоздало понял, что просто в первый раз видит в сдержанной мимике Майкрофта какое-то проявление нормальных человеческих эмоций. Майкрофт всё узнавал раньше следствия — и наверняка знал в момент штурма, какая именно смесь кислоты и взрывчатки была примотана к его брату. Лестрейд невольно задумался о том, не закрашивает ли Холмс-старший раннюю седину; с такими родственниками она была ему обеспечена в самые сжатые сроки.

— Всё в порядке, мистер Холмс, — устало потерев висок, усмехнулся Лестрейд, закрывая за собой дверь. — Осталась только бумажная работа, мелочь. Всё остальное я проконтролировал.

Майкрофт не стал утруждать себя выдохом, кивком или каким-то ещё явным примером демонстрации облегчения, но инспектор заметил, как линия плеч Холмса стала чуть менее напряжённой. Одно то, что эта перемена была заметна со стороны, говорило очень много о том, как волновался Холмс-старший.

— Это хорошо, — серьёзно проговорил Холмс. — Вы сами возглавляли операцию?

— Вы сами об этом попросили, — хмыкнул инспектор. — А нам… просто повезло, что мы успели вовремя. Ваш брат и его друг в норме, преступник нейтрализован, можно начинать танцевать и жечь бенгальские огни.

— Повезло? — вскинул брови Холмс, на секунду остановив на Лестрейде тяжёлый задумчивый взгляд. — Да, может быть…

— Но? — уловив незаконченность в интонации, с опаской уточнил инспектор.

У Майкрофта было какое-то непривычно умиротворённое — или просто усталое? — лицо, когда он проговорил:

— Но мне всё равно спокойнее от мысли, что этим вопросом занимались лично вы.

Лестрейд хотел снова фыркнуть и сказать что-нибудь язвительное, но именно в этот момент Майкрофт шагнул чуть ближе и невыносимо осторожно поцеловал полицейского, так что все колкие комментарии вылетели у того из головы.

Майкрофт целовал инспектора неторопливо и как-то очень… деликатно. Как будто опасался спугнуть. Как будто полицейский был чем-то удивительно хрупким, способным сломаться от неосторожного дыхания. Лестрейда настолько врасплох застало осознание этого факта, что он невольно приоткрыл рот, отвечая на поцелуй, и инстинктивно скользнул ладонью на затылок Холмса-старшего. Просто потому, что так было удобно. Было ли это нормально, Лестрейд даже не пытался оценивать — понятие «нормальный» применительно к обоим братьям просто теряло смысл. Это было неожиданно. Необычно. И, в общем-то, довольно приятно, с какой-то отстранённой созерцательностью отметил инспектор, когда Майкрофт чуть поменял наклон головы и коснулся его раскрытых губ языком.

Сфокусировать взгляд на таком близком расстоянии было невозможно, и на какой-то момент инспектор прикрыл глаза — не думая, а просто запоминая ощущения. От Холмса исходил слабый аромат, чем-то напоминавший смесь запахов кофе и дождя. Прикосновение его губ оставляло на языке чуть сладковатый привкус каких-то специй и имбиря. Лестрейд с неуместным весельем подумал, что Холмс даже в такой безумной ситуации был олицетворением какого-то нечеловечески идеального существа. Он был идеально выбрит, идеально аккуратно одет, идеально собран и идеально контролировал ситуацию — так, будто рассчитывал до микрона каждое движение и посекундно планировал каждый вдох.

Самым удивительным было то, что в восприятии Лестрейда ничего не поменялось. Мир не рухнул, не перевернулся, не сдвинулся с оси. Если бы Лестрейда в аналогичных условиях попытался поцеловать обычный человек, дело бы закончилось рукоприкладством и, вероятно, сломанной челюстью попытавшегося. В случае Майкрофта Холмса это был скорее жест выражения облегчения и признательности, чем что-либо ещё — и инспектор это понимал, принимал и отчего-то чувствовал себя очень спокойно.

Ровным счётом ничего в их дальнейшем взаимодействии не изменится. Ровным счётом ничего не станет запретной темой. Ровным счётом ничего не приобретёт скрытых смыслов.

Потому что это Майкрофт Холмс, а у него всегда всё под контролем.

Майкрофт, мягко отстранившись, отступил на полшага, окинул инспектора спокойным анализирующим взглядом, поправил воротничок его рубашки и тихо сказал:

— Спасибо.

— Я понял, — с запозданием кивнул Лестрейд.

— Приятно, что вы всё понимаете, — впервые за день усмехнулся Холмс, учтиво кивнул и вышел из кабинета.

Инспектор, иронически хмыкнув, невольно облизнул губы. Кофе, имбирь, дождь. Ощущение абсолютного равновесия в мире. Интересное сочетание. Любопытный эффект…

Лестрейд снова сел за рабочий стол, разбирать отчёты, и неконтролируемо улыбнулся при мысли о том, что фактически только что увидел предел человечности, на который было способно существо по фамилии Холмс. И, если симптомы этой своеобразной семейной формы социопатии были общими у обоих братьев, доктору Джону Уотсону предстояло постичь, осознать и принять, как норму, множество очень занятных аспектов.

Интересно, подумал инспектор, возьмёт ли его доктор Уотсон в соавторы, когда начнёт писать научный труд «Как правильно расценивать поведение братьев Холмс и не сойти с ума от этого».  
И расхохотался так, что это услышали в отделе за стенкой.


End file.
